


Promt-Time (+WhumpTober)

by LucyNamikaze27



Series: Promt-Time (+WhumpTober) [1]
Category: Countdown to Countdown (Webcomic)
Genre: All The Bad Stuff, Angst, Blood, Choking, Creatures, Demi-Floras, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Glitches, Humans, Hurt, I put trigger warnings for each chapter up!, Idiot's being idiot's, Insecurities, Love, M/M, Mental Health(?), Only mentions of pairings and realationships, Other, Pain, Spawncampers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and all the good stuff, because that's not THAT important in these prompts, friendships, graphic depiction of violence, injuries, just feelings, really really bad stuff, thoughts can be toxic, wound marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyNamikaze27/pseuds/LucyNamikaze27
Summary: A bunch of Prompts which my mind decide to make stories of XPIris's regrets letting go of Lillium's hand. If he can he will never let go again.But maybe.....it's too late.....





	1. 16. Pinned Down

**Author's Note:**

> _**Author's Note: **_
> 
> _**Credit: Countdown to Countdown is a graphic Novel that belongs to the wonderful Velinxi and Credit goes to the amazing @la-vie-en-whump for making the WhumpTober Prompt list**_
> 
> Updates will take forever. Don't wait on me, sorry.  
Please enjoy. Comment only if you want to. Don't ask for updates please. That puts me under unnecessary stress. I stress myself with not managing to be faster. Sorry!
> 
> I will put Trigger Warnings each chapter up!
> 
> _**Trigger Warning: **_Choking on blood, Neck injury, losing consciousness, character death.

One bigger, much heavier body was pinning Iris down. Iris took calming breaths or as much as were possible when crushed under another weight. Trying to get free, Iris wiggled helplessly. However, when the body on top of him started growling in warning he stiffened. Eyes meeting each other, the malice, the intention to bring harm upon him, left him paralyzed. 

The rhythm of his heartbeat faltered for a split second at the realization, before speeding up nearly three times. The muscles around his heart squeezed painstakingly slow. Trying to suck in a breath to calm his heart, he coughed instead, a sharp breath leaving pale pink lips when long claws dug into soft skin. Iris felt the blood trail down his arm and the side of his torso, the wetness gradually soaking his shirt. Claws were rooted deep in his delicate flesh.

The tears that gathered were either from pain or from fear. He couldn't decide, but he wanted it to stop. "I'm scared….help….anybody...just-" the sob tearing through his throat wracked his whole body. The Creatures don't seem to like that, at all. It's muzzle got impossible close to Iris's face. The breath that wafted across, smelling of rot and decay, was quick and carried spit with every exhale. Holding back the feeling to gag, the Creature would probably not like if Iris didn't.

It was becoming difficult not to empty his already empty stomach when slobber, thick and sticky dripped onto Iris's cheek. The feeling of droll trailing down his cheek and onto his neck made Iris body flinch in repulsion. 

Sensing the end was near, there was no escape after all, Iris Accepted his faith one reckless action brought into life. Tear-stained eyes closed and Iris's body relaxed as much as possible. Albeit the fear left him trembling uncontrollably.

The shaking of his body and the sobbing intensified when the Creature gave a deep rumbling growl which left Iris gasping for help again. No one could hear him. No one cared after all. That was a lie. No one cared long enough to stay was more like it.

Since Iris's eyes were closed he had to rely on his other senses. Feeling the breath across his face becoming warmer and the smell increasing, his own breath quickened and his heart threatened to burst from anticipation. It would eat him, the realization hit him hard. And the Creature would do it right now. Iris was too afraid to see if his prediction was true. Just, he wished it wouldn't hurt, like last time when Lillium got mauled by a Spawncamper dog.

Thinking about Lillium brought even more tears to his eyes. If he hadn't let go of Lillium's hand today, nothing like this would've taken place. Maybe they would be at the Trailer, eating one more heavenly dish prepared by their only #1 breakfast cook aka Lillium, but they weren't.

He was alone after all. Alone somewhere in a Forest and pinned under a Beast's weight, waiting to be devoured. The tears trailing down swollen, red cheeks were increasing every second.

As alone as Iris was he couldn't stop dwelling on what-ifs. Every time he screwed up, he would start thinking about what could've been and what could be changed the next time. The pain of his regrets was deserved, but being the reason for someone's death broke him.

Iris clenched his closed eyes as tightly as he could, lips trembling and bitten close. This will be over fast. Like the other times he 'died'. The restarts were always confusing, but the second chance wouldn't be wasted.

The last thought he had before something sharp and wet, probably the Beasts teeth his mind offered, started to close around his throat was of never making the mistake again of letting go of Lillium's hand. Never again.

Right then Iris world burst in pain. Mouth opening for air as teeth cut into his throat, unbearable slow. Time seemed to stop for Iris. Just for one moment, before without warning a second wave of pain flared up in his throat. Black dots appeared behind sealed eyes. Vertigo left him lightheaded.

Incapable of preventing any further advances, his arms were pinned down under the Beast's weight after all. Fighting to free himself was useless. He was left wriggling in anguish, tear-stained and helpless. His voice died as soon as the teeth cut through the soft tissue of his skin. The taste of blood invading his mouth choked his vocal cords up. Iris didn't realize he had been screaming until he began suffocating on blood. 

Why couldn't the Beast hurry up? Iris would end his own life if he could. He hated pain. Always pain for him. What did he do? Why was he hated so much by the gods? The pain was too much. It drove him crazy. Just please make it stop. Thankful It didn't last long. The pain stopped unexpectedly, just like it began.

Something Whistled through the air. Creating a sharp noise, followed by a howl of pain. Abruptly, Iris was freed from the crushing weight. The opportunity wasn't wasted. Turning over Iris coughed. Blood was leaking from moist and swollen lips. Iris dry heaved, the somersaults in his stomach weren't helping. More blood left through his lips, this time followed by spit and ink. His throat felt raw and sore, tears flowing down and mixing into the disgusting stench. Gagging again Iris tried to push himself up. Hands weak and injured gave out. Pain flared up as the weight of his body crushed the injured arm. The noise that left his lips was unrecognizable. It's as if his limbs were made of jelly. Weak like a newborn. 

Iris didn't know what happened, his eyes, his brain, his body, everything was uncooperative. He just wants the pain to end. Pain was throbbing from every part of his very being. Tears were still leaving through tired eyes. Once more he would try he told himself, before giving up for good. Iris didn't manage to give it a chance.

Fingers, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Somebody was touching him. Iris was turned around, the stranger took him in their arms. Even though the fear from earlier left him exhausted, his body tensed and not being restrained, lashed out wildly. His left arm was caught. The right one was secure against his chest, the number the beast did on it left it in a terrible state and not to mention earlier when Iris fell on top. He just hoped nothing was broken.

Calloused fingers brushed over his cheek. Instinct kicked in, his head jerked back as far as possible. The stranger wasn't discouraged, gently their fingers brushed the remaining tears away. When they touched the red swollen area though Iris trembled. The fingers stilled. Iris was too drained to open his eyes and take a look at them. And for some strange reason, he felt safe and for once out of danger.

Words. No, a voice. They were speaking. Iris couldn't understand. The touches from his savior were gentle he realized. The warmth radiating of them relaxed Iris completely. Suddenly, being tired didn't sound so dreadful. Iris's head tilted to the side resting against the stranger's chest. Breath calming down and blood still trickling from the corner of his mouth. The taste of iron and ink doesn't bother him as much anymore. Just giving in to the exhaustion sounded really appealing.

Again there were words. But they sounded more urgent. They still didn't make sense for Iris, maybe later when he was well-rested he would try to make sense of them. Yeah. Later. After a rest.

His body went limp. His head was weightless against the stranger's chest. Being lulled to rest by their heartbeat. Which sounded kind of out of rhythm and irregular. Fingers gently prodded his cheek, his left arm was still secure in their hold, so he didn't bother stopping them.

The darkness was welcoming and Iris didn't feel like denying it. Slowly he let himself seep into the clutches of the dark void. Strangely warm and more welcoming than any embrace ever was for him. Iris's lips parted an inch, a small exhale left them. Even though the pain was present and he should be disturbed about the amount of blood leaving his veins, the rest his abused body demanded was more important.

When Iris later wakes up he had to make sure to thank his savior. And to apologize to Lillium of course. But rest came first. The last thing in his mind was Lillium's smiling face, a smile of his own graced his lips. The world around him grew darker as he was pulled into unconsciousness.

"IRIS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series this work belongs to:  
Part 1 of the Promt-Time (+WhumpTober) series


	2. "Let's elope!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or that one time Lillium swept Iris of his feet and out his window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
**Credit: Countdown to Countdown is a graphic Novel that belongs to the wonderful Velinxi**  
_
> 
> Updates will take forever. Don't wait on me, sorry.  
Please enjoy. Comment only if you want to. Don't ask for updates please. That puts me under unnecessary stress. I stress myself with not managing to be faster. Sorry!
> 
> A few weeks(?) ago Velinxi posted an update with a tiny bit of Lillium in it as a sneak peak. The one where Iris tries to defend himself with his Marker.
> 
> I don't know how I came up with the title.....(O.O)

Iris just entered his room. Back sliding down against the door, knees pulled up and head hidden in his arms. The tears threatening to fall were difficult to hold back. Just because she didn't listen this one time- she never listens and it hurt to say, but she would probably never listen to anything Iris had to say. Even though they were Mother and Son.

Fingers tightened their grip on the jacket. Everything was just too much and it hurt so bad. Was it a lot to ask for his Mom to try to understand him this one time!? If Iris could leave- just up and go, he would- but he doesn't know how to get out of this cursed Tower without alerting anyone. Though he had no clue what outside looked like, if the opportunity ever presents itself, he would take the chance!

Iris was too busy berating himself and hating his life, that he didn't notice the window opening, nor the figure entering through. However, when the sound of dull thuds reached his ears, his body jerked and grabbed the first thing within reach. At least he would try to defend himself. Iris knew he didn't stand a chance. With all the beating he received, he should've learned self-defense, but he wasn't born a fighter.

Fear was tripling the speed of every heartbeat. Sweat gathered at the nape of his neck. The fingers around the chosen weapon, the pen, were shaking uncontrollably.  
"Who is-s there?!"

Iris knew he looked pathetic. With a pen in hand and shaking like a leave. When his only answer was a laugh. Low and amused, Iris was prepared to throw his life away to teach the Stranger a lesson. Mouth turned down and brows merged together. Dark brown eyes full of fear and a hint of suspicion narrowed at the moving shadow. 

Just as he opened his mouth to demand an explanation, the shadow moved. The dull sound of boots thudding against the floor reverberate through the room. The Stranger walked in front of the window, illuminating their body with the moonlight. Iris sucked in a breath. Eyes roaming their body up and down.

Pink hair, nape long and parted to the left. Iris had the urge to brush his hand through these pink locks, to see if they are as soft as they seem. Fair-skinned and features chiseled. Iris ignored everything, even the strange fashion sense the Stranger seemed to have. Iris ignored everything because these pink eyes staring into his own were mesmerizing.

Struck by the handsome Stranger, Iris manages to catch himself gaping, his mouth falling shut. Though his brown orbs remain glued to lovely pink ones.

"Lillium White is my name"  
the charming smile made his cheeks heat up

"Let's elope, Iris"  
The Stranger was in front of Iris in a heartbeat

"What-??-?"

Without waiting, Lillium's arm encircled his waist. Iris's own were instinctly fisting the white shirt. Turning around Lillium sat on the windowsill, legs dangling over the edge. Iris was sitting on Lillium's lap, eyes averted.

Fear was crawling their way up and preventing him from speaking. The arm around him tightened, the other was supporting them on the window sill.

Not expecting that, Iris arms inched up and encircled the muscular neck.

"It's…..pretty high up…."  
Brown eyes found their way to pink ones again

"Trust me. I'm not letting go of you. Ever"  
The conviction shining in his pink orbs stirred something deep in Iris's heart. 

He wanted this moment to last. The smile, the look in his eyes. Yeah, Iris lost it for pretty Lillium. 

Iris could only smile, small and hesitant. But with Lillium by his side, he was the safest he would ever be. At least Lillium did not seem like a liar.

And as they slid down from the window sill, thousands of meters high up. Iris knew Lillium would hold true to his words. There was no place safer than in his arms.

Excitement bubbled in his stomach. They just met, but Iris knew their journey would be a rollercoaster full of feelings and adventures.

And he wouldn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear it's coincidence. I didn't plan to post anything for WhumpTober. I had the prompt written, but I have only managed to write bits and sentence so far, for reasons.
> 
> Enjoy! I think I might be nervous. It's my very first time making anything I have written public (>_<;)


End file.
